WITCH New Guardians Unite!
by anime1lover
Summary: Read inside for full summary. Rated M for later chapters. They thought Nerissa was the worse of their problems. When an ancient 1,000 year old threat begins to awaken the guardians are up for their biggest threat yet......


Fanfic: W.I.T.C.H. 

Author: Anime1lover aka Kima Hearts from www. kh-vids. net (type as an actual link)

Story title: New Guardians Unite!

Chapter title: A is for Awakening...

Date started: June 13th, 2007

Date Finished: June 18th, 2007

Date finished editing on fanfiction: July 5th, 2007

Preview: They thought Nerissa was the worse of their problems...When an ancient 1,000 year old threat begins to awaken the guardians are up for their biggest threat yet. On top of that Will receives the most unusual surprise from her Dad an adopted stepsister...Buic. Things can only get worse with the discovery that Buic isn't what she appears and she doesn't even know it.Can they handle this?

Disclaimer: THIS GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS--- I do not own anything from and or related to W.I.T.C.H., but I do own this plot, all made up characters, made up worlds, and random stuff. So please no flames, which means if you don't like it. Don't comment on it simple as that. I will make grammar and probably spelling mistakes, but I'll spot them and fix them on my own. Unless I ask. So other than that thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice day. Also all girls on W.I.T.C.H. team are 16 and in the same grade which I have no clue what grade their actually in. So lovely isn't it? Oh well.

* * *

**Demona:** _So now your going for the fairy show?_

**anime1lover:** _It is not a fairy show!! It's a...an animated elemental casting show of the sort._

**Demona:** _Brilliant comeback Sherlock._

**anime1lover:** _Shut up..._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Now, now children let's not fight._

**Boss:** _Yah I don't pay you guys enough to fight._

**All 3 girls:** _You don't pay us at all..._

**Boss:** _Shut up and get to work!! OR ELSE IT'S THE TORTURE ROOM!!_

**All 3 girls:** _0.0 shitzelsticks!!_

**anime1lover:** _We're on it Boss. Okay nice to meet you guys. This is my first ever fanfic for W.I.T.C.H. which by the way I absolutely love. So anyway we the story telling crew say..._

**All:** _Please read, review, and as always enjoy!_

* * *

Special opening: made by **Anime1lover** _aka_ **me** _aka_ **Kimberly Higgs**

_**---Dreamers---**_

_We are all dreamers  
we are all dreamers  
yah_

**V 1**  
_I've been waiting for you so long  
this feeling inside is growing so strong  
I waited for days upon days  
for you to make me say  
that I love you  
and for you to say you love me too_

**Chorus:**  
_We are all dreaming we are all dreaming  
of a future for us to see  
me and you are dreaming me and you are dreaming  
for our love to last always  
Now I am dreaming Now I am dreaming  
for you to come to me  
so now we are all dreaming_

**V 2**  
_Even when the weather goes wrong  
my heart will always stay strong  
even if I loose my way  
I'll find a path back to you someday  
I know you love me too  
that's why I love you_

**((chorus))**

**Special chorus:**_  
Don't worry baby  
even if the whole world goes crazy  
I'll still love you so true  
and you'll still love me too  
Even if the sky goes dark  
you'll be the light in my heart  
never too near never far apart  
because we are all dreaming..._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:** _**A is for Awakening**_... 

**Driving towards Heatherfield in a 2007 black Chevy Impala was a D.H.S. (Department of Human Service) worker. Her name was Rachel Leanna a black African woman in her early 30's and she was working on her latest case. Okay truth be told it was her constant boomer rang case. Her cases' name was Buic Ford Higgs a 16 year old orphan girl who seemed to have bad luck not just bad luck extreme bad luck. Rachel had known this girl for over two years and she's never had such a hectic tragic case. Buic or M as she liked to be called for reasons unknown to Rachel was a case in a category all of her own. Two years ago a year after her parents had divorced for unknown reasons her mother was in a car accident killed on impact from a drunk driver. So she went from her mother's custody to her fathers. It was during that time she started suffering emotional, physical, and sexual abuse from her father. Along with that she was constantly picked on at school by other kids. It was during that time Rachel was called and Buic was taken into D.H.S. custody the state's custody. It was during this time Buic shifted from foster home to foster home each either rejected her on sight or she didnt stay long three weeks tops. Rachel had almost given up hope in finding her a stable loving home. It wasn't until she received a call from a man living in Heatherfield that she began to have renewed hope. A man by the name of Tony Vandom. Rachel worried about Buic a lot because this would be her last chance at living with a family┘┘after that she be on her own. Buic was a nice looking girl. She had pale tan skin with freckles all over which she called angel kisses, but Buic hated them. She use to have white blond hair, but once again Buic changed she dyed it mostly pink. Well that is almost all of it was pink except for the two strips of hair in the front the one on the right side of her head was black while the one on the left was red. She was at an average height for girls her age; 5 feet and 6 inches. The most unique thing about her besides her personality was her eyes, they were naturally colored purple. Rachel almost couldn't believe it tell she looked at the girls medical records. They were tested positively┘real. Rachel herself had blond dyed hair that had been straightened for today since it was the day Buic be going to live with her new family. Rachel wore blue metallic thin rimmed glasses that increased her eyesight and actually from other peoples' view highlighted her crystal blue eyes. She glanced slightly into the rear view mirror into the back seat where Buic sat on the back seat right behind the passengers seat. She had here head tilted away from Rachel to where she was looking out the window. While her head rested on her left palm curling her fingers underneath her chin. Buic was wearing a short black mini skirt with black on top of lime green striped gauchos. Her shirt was a white criss-cross tied halter top that had one spaghetti strap that tied around her neck. On her arms she wore black and white poke a dotted arm sleeves that had two holes in them, one for her four fingers and the smaller hole for her thumbs. Lastly, her shoes were just a pair of plain white slip on sneakers. Rachel glances back and forth before clearing her throat which received her a slight glance from Buic. Rachel then says calmly and slowly.**

Rachel "Buic you know this is your last chance right?"

Buic **_unenthusiastically_** "Yah...so?"

Rachel _**sighing**_ "I just really want this one to work for you. I want you to be happy and have a real chance to grow up in a loving supportive family. Do understand what I'm saying Buic?"

Buic "Yes I do I'm not some stupid kid ya know and it's M for the last time not Buic...like some damn car name."

Rachel **_clenching her fingers slightly around the steering wheel _**"Then please for once be happy and smile. Give them a good impression, okay?"

Buic "Yah sure...whatever."

**Rachel sighed heavily in slight annoyance. It was so hard to get her to understand what this means to both her and Rachel herself. Finally she saw the exit sign for Heatherfield and with one last glance at Buic she turned on her blinker entering the place that just might save this girl.**

_**---Meanwhile in Heatherfield---**_

**Will sat in her father's living room pondering why he had called her here along with mom and friends. Will looked to her dad and his girlfriend Sarina who were whispering to each other excitedly. Will finally clears her throat rather loudly which got everyone to jerk their heads in her general direction.**

Will "Dad as much as I love you and love visiting. Can I ask why they heck you called us here?"

Tony "Well Will to put it simply me and Sarina have decided on adopting."

Will "What?!"

Cornelia "Guess Will is finally joining the ranks of kids with siblings."

Hay Lin "Which leaves me as the only one left as a single child."

Will _**huffing slightly**_ "Oh joy...so why and who?"

Sarina "Well it's a girl, she's your age 16, and her name is Buic Ford Higgs. Plus me and Tony really wanted to have a child right away just with out the pain."

Irma _**suddenly bursting out laughing**_ "Buic Ford!!, that's funny her name is the name of a really old car. Hahaha!... that's just funny..." _**noticing everyone's glaring at her she immediately shuts up**_"Okay...maybe not that funny."

Tony "The girl's been an orphan for nearly two years and she's had a really bad life from what I've been told. Please Will help me and Sarina make her feel at home. That's why we asked all of you here."

Taranee "You wanted to ask if we would help her by becoming her friends right sir?"

Tony "Yes, so Will will you please help us?"

**Will looked at her father's pleading face and in an instant sigh of defeat nodded her head in agreement. This caused Matt her boyfriend to pat her gently on the back.**

Matt "I think you're doing a great job by saying yes."

Will "I know, but it's just so sudden..."

Matt **_whispering in Will's ear_** "Kind of like how you thought Sarina worked for Narissa when you suddenly met her?"

Will **_nodding shamefully_** "Yah...

Tony "Well she'll be her any moment now so let's all smile."

Cornelia **_looking to her left at Irma_** "Try not to smile to hard Irma you might scar the poor girl for life."

Irma _**snapping back**_ "Oh pipe it blondy!"

Will "Well this should certainly be interesting."

**_---Some where on an unknown world to the Guardians---_**

**Nerissa strolled through a dark shadowy hallway lit by cobweb covered lanterns. She smiled sinisterly as she continued walking following close behind her was her enslaved friends once guardians themselves. Hay Lin's Grandmother Yan Lin the guardian of wind. Yan Lin and Cassidy the original guardian of water dragged a man they had captured. He had short ear length dark brown hair with slight streaks of gray in it. He appeared to be in his late 40's and very emotionally worn out. He was barely conscious as he captors dragged him down the hallway. Right behind them was Kadma the original guardian of earth and Halinor the original guardian of fire. Nerissa finally came to a complete stop when they had entered a large chamber that was brightly lit by five colored stones that had glowing symbols inside of them that greatly resembled the symbols of the heroes. In the center of the room on small circular stone platform was a large see through crystal prism and inside it was a figure. Suddenly the captured man tilts his head up and speaks towards Nerissa.**

Unknown Man "Please Nerissa don't tell me this is why you finally came home..."

Nerissa _**turning around to face him grinning while doing so**_ "Oh come on father you really can't expect me not to eventually come here. The one thing that could destroy the heart of Kandrakar it's the heart of Teratopia it's soul twin...my own dear sister. Isn't that right King Negatta?"

Negatta "Please leave Kandria's body alone."

Nerissa "Don't worry I won't as long as you give me the key to freeing her."

Negatta "I can't..."

Nerissa **_getting annoyed_** "And why not?"

Negatta "The day of the Batlle of Great Chaos..."

Nerissa "Yah yah I was there you know? I was guardian of Kandrakar then me and Kandria along with her Guardians of Teratopia fought in that war. It nearly destroyed this fairytopia world. Her guardians were killed in the process..."

Negatta "And in order to seal that dark power away and in order to reincarnate her guardians she sacrificed all the power she had. Putting herself into a deep sleep sealing herself along with the heart of Teratopia away in that crystal."

Nerissa **_grabbing him by the collar_** "That doesn't explain where this so called key is! Now where is it?!"

Negatta "When she went into that sleep the only way she could keep the dark power from returning and to successfully reincarnate her fellow guardians was if she sent her soul out of her body. She did and it went into the stream of souls to be reincarnated as well. Her soul is the key and I don't think you'll ever find it."

Nerissa **_tossing him to the ground roughly_** "Don't toy with me you old worthless fool!! I know you well enough that if you wanted to find something before you ever loose it you make a locator so that if it were to get lost it or stolen you could always locate it later. Correct father?"

Negatta **_looking down shamefully_** "..."

Nerissa **_smiling evilly_** "I thought so...now where is it old man?"

**_---Back in Heatherfield---_**

**Rachel finally reached the condo duplex where Tony said they lived. She pulled into the parking lot and picked the closest spot to the sidewalk. Finally turning the key which shut off the car she opened her door and stepped out followed by Buic. They both closed their doors and with sluggish unhappy steps Buic grabbed her bag from the trunk then followed Rachel up the sidewalk not before shutting the trunk door. As they got closer towards his door on the third floor Rachel turned to her left and asked Buic.**

Rachel "So Buic?"

Buic "It's M and yes Rachel what is it?"

Rachel "Are you excited?"

Buic "About as excited as you are about bugs."

Rachel "Hey now behave we're here."

**Like she said they were there. Buic looked at the door oddly like it was some alien. Then Rachel shoved her forward just as she rang the door bell. A slightly muffled "I'll be there!" came from in side the house. Buic rolled her eyes and huffed unhappily. Then just as she was looking towards the door it opened revealing Tony whom Rachel had shown a picture of to Buic a few days earlier.**

Rachel _**smiling**_ "Hi I'm Rachel Leanna the agent you called. It's so nice to finally meet you Mr. Vandom."

Tony "Call me Tony and it's a pleasure to meet you both."

Buic "I'm sure it is." _**Rachel smacks her on the back of the head**_ "Oww!"

Tony _**waving them in**_ "Well come on in I have a big surprise for you Buic."

Buic "Don't call me that it's M."

**Rachel shoved her in before Tony or Buic could say anymore. Buic silently walked into the living with her shoulders hung low and her eyes starring at the floor refusing to look up. She didn't expect the surprise that Tony had in store for her.**

Tony _**placing a gently hand on Buic's shoulder**_ "Buic...I mean M this is your surprise take a look."

**Buic looks up to see a bunch of unknown faces starring at her. Suddenly she began shaking and turning pale. In her mind they were laughing at her and making snide remarks. Suddenly Will stepped forward and extended a hand out to Buic then she said.**

Will "Hey my name's Will Vandom and I wish to be your friend."

**Buic could see the gentleness in Will's eyes and so shakingly she extends her hand out to her and they shake. Will smiles at her then putting her right arm around Buic's shoulders in place of her Dad's she guided Buic over towards everyone else. She started with Matt since he was closest to her.**

Will "M this is my boyfriend Matt. He's the lead singer in a band called Wreck 55 and he loves animals just like me. Next to him is my mom Susan, she's crazy at times..."

Susan "Will!"

Will _**continuing **_"But she is pretty cool the rest of the time. Next to her is Taranee, she loves mathematics. Beside her is Cornelia, she's rich, pretty, a little bossy at times, but still a really great friend. Then there's Irma, a little too hyper at times, but an all around funny friend. Finally there's Hay Lin she's Chinese and her family runs an awesome restaurant plus both her and her grandma are really creative people. You've already met my dad, but that woman standing beside him is his fiance Sarina."

Buic "Well it's nice to meet you all...I...I." _**she suddenly falls silent then she quietly says as she backs away from her**_ "...I'm sorry."

**Buic exit's the room and heads down the hallway sitting against the wall. Rachel looks to everyone shaking her head apologetically, but Tony shakes his head saying it was okay. After awhile Rachel leaves saying she'll come check up in a bit that is a few weeks from now. Once they all here the car drive away they walk into the hallway to see her sitting there. She had her legs bent and tucked in closely to her body resting her thin pointed chin on her knees. It was obvious she had been crying because she had now dry tear streaks on her face. Will walked over to her slowly and cautiously sat down beside her mimicking her sitting position. Will turns to her slowly and says to Buic.**

Will "It's not easy moving somewhere new is it?"

Buic _**looking down**_ "No..."

Will _**tilting her head slightly so she could see Buic's eyes**_ "But that isn't the only thing that's bugging you is it?"

Buic "No..."

Will "Do you mind if it isn't too much to ask telling me what else is bugging you? That is I wish to help you please."

**Buic looked at her slightly unsure if she should trust. Then she looked back down and went silent again. Then it seemed she was having a debate with herself on weather to talk or not to talk. Finally after what seemed like a while she opened her mouth slowly and spoke.**

Buic "I've had bad experiences with people...this has caused me to loose trust in others. It makes me...fearful of people. I'm scared to say something wrong, to be standing in the same room, or to even look at people. I'm...scared."

Will "Well trust me when I say I won't do that to you. I can't make you believe me, but I really want to help you. And since you'll be going with us to school tomorrow I would like to be your personal tour guide."

Cornelia "We all would like to."

Hay Lin "And tomorrow night if it's okay with Mr. Vandom and Sarina we can take you out to eat at my family's restaurant."

Irma "Also at school tomorrow if you like I can get you a position at our school's radio station."

Taranee "And I'll help you with anything else."

Buic _**thinking for a moment**_ "...I would like that."

Tony "Then it's settled tomorrow you'll have a great school day and you'll have welcoming party dinner at the Golden Dragon. Is that okay with you Susan?"

Susan "I don't know..."

Will _**pleading**_ "Please mom..."

Susan "Okay..."

All the girls "Yay!!"

Susan _**continuing**_ "But only if you get permission from everyone else's parents okay?"

Will "Sure thing mom."

Irma "Aye aye Captain Vandom."

**They all agreed to it and after making a few quick phone calls it was settled. Then one by one they began to leave since it was nighttime and they all needed to get home. Will and her mom were last to leave because Will wanted to do one last thing.**

Will "M I hope you know that from now on you are loved."

**With that she walked out leaving Sarina and Tony alone with Buic. They bid her good night and went their room. Buic went to the room they had made for her. She got undressed and slipped into a pair of camo boxers and XL white shirt. She pulled the covers back and climbed into bed. Then pulling the covers back up underneath her armpits. She laid on her left side facing the window doors that led to her balcony. She slowly closed her eyes and began to fall asleep. In her sleep she had a strange dream.**

**(Dream Begin)::** **Buic stood in a smog and smoke filled room. She could barely see two feet in front of her. She looked around and began calling out "Hello is anybody there?, Hello!" in every direction. But no reply came suddenly she spots a blinking light in front of her. She walks forward squinting her eyes to get a better look. She finally came to a floating pendant the black string was attached to a silver frame which was in the shape of a heart and in the very center attached on to the dip of the heart was a small pink orb. It had stopped blinking as soon as she had gotten close enough to it. As she was about to touch it she suddenly hears voices coming from behind her. She whirls around to see two shadowy figures both had female voices. The lighter pitch female voice was trying to be calm and reasonable while the deeper pitch female voice was arguing and getting angry. Suddenly the deeper voice says clear enough for Buic to hear.**

Deep voice "Stupid sister you always get what you want. You're the favorite one just because you're so nice and goody. You get the crown, you get the heart, but why should you get him!!"

Light voice "Dear sister Nerissa I...I'm sorry. I fell in love with him, but I did not force him to return those feelings. Please believe me!"

Nerissa "You're such a liar Kandria! You manipulated him and I bet you poisoned his mind with lies about me. Didn't you!?"

Kandria "I can not force you to believe me as I can not change the fact that I was given the heart of Teratopia. I just wish you would understand that."

Nerissa "You stole that from me too...I will make you pay dearly for this sister. I'll take the glory in defeating the Dark Sorceress and you shall sit on the sidelines like a good little girl..."

**Suddenly the pendant began blinking again and in a shadowy instant. The area was getting swallowed up by shadows and monsters began to appear all around Buic. The shadows along with the monsters began advancing towards Buic. One scratched her on her left arm which made her cry out in pain. Then she screamed loudly as she woke up...**_(Dream end)::_

Buic "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!"

Sarina and Tony _**barging in**_ "What is it Buic?"

**Buic sees Tony in only his boxers and Sarina in a bra and bikini style panties. She covers her eyes and yells at them.**

Buic "Ahhhhhh!! Put some cloths on for Pete's sake."

**In embrassment they went and quickly got dressed coming back moments later. They sat down on the edge of her bed. Sarina placed her hand gently on Buic's shoulder then said to her.**

Sarina "You had a strange dream didn't you?"

Buic "Yah..."

Sarina "Even if the dream has nothing to do with why you're scared of us. I just want you to know that me and Tony don't ever plan to throw you out. We've been told a little of the things you've been through and sweetie I can't tell you how sorry I am for that. But please believe me when I say we love you and we're so glad to have you here. Now sleep well and this time with better thoughts."

**They left the room closing the door behind them. Buic smiles just a little then scratches the top of her head.**

Buic "Odd...I know I had bad dream, but I can't seem to recall one bit of it. Oh well gotta sleep got school tomorrow."

**She rolled back over and went straight to sleep. The next morning she woke up to the sound of her door being slammed open and to have her adoptive parents standing in the doorway screaming at her.**

Sarina and Tony "Get up! Time to get up. It's the first day of school Buic."

Sarina "Hurry and get ready I cooked breakfast for you."

Tony "And I'm driving you to school. I called ahead and asked the girls to wait for you at the gate. Now come on we gotta get moving."

**As soon as they left Buic's face began twitching her left eye and mouth. She shook her head and said out loud to herself.**

Buic "They're so energetic this early in the morning...god how does Will deal with this?...Wait she doesn't...phef! Oh well gotta get dressed."

**She jumped up and stretched as she stood. She then walked over to the closet and opened it. Her mouth dropped open when she looked at the ungodly amount of cloths and shoes that filled it.**

Buic "Okay...so not only they know my taste in clothing, but got a really big supply of it. Maybe moving here wasn't so bad after all."

**She grabbed a pair of short light brown cacki shorts, purple and hot pink striped gauchos, black slip on shoes, long sleeve white T-shirt that hung around her shoulders and had two holes at the bottom of the sleeve one for her four fingers and one for her thumbs, lastly she grabbed a long black Large Spider-Man shirt. It had Spider-Man in his red outfit in a black background. Once she was dressed she put on deodorant, brushed her teeth, and quickly finishing she brushed her hair. Then she ran down the hallway into the kitchen area where Tony and Sarina sat waiting for her. She sat down and looked at them since they were both sitting there smiling and not saying a word.**

Buic "Can I ask why are you guys staring at me?"

Sarina "Just really happy is all."

Tony "We finally have our own daughter."

Buic _**blushing as she looked down and began to eat the eggs and bacon**_ "Thanks..."

**After that that Tony drove her too school. Buic stared out the back window the whole time. Finally when they had pulled up to the front gate Buic looked up. She unbuckled and opened her door. And just like he had said the girls were waiting for her at the gate. Tony leans towards the passengers window and yells out to Buic.**

Tony "Have a nice day."

Buic "Yah I will thanks for the ride...bye."

Tony "Bye."

**She shut the door and walked off while he drove off. She didn't see the slight sadness in his eyes. She walked over the girls carrying her Jack Skellington skull head backpack. When she had reached them they all waved and the Will said.**

Will "Did you sleep well last night M?"

Buic "I honestly don't know."

**Suddenly a girl ran by them yelling.**

Unknown girl "I'm late! I'm so late! If I don't hurry to detention Mrs. Knickerbocker is never going to let me hear the end of this."

Buic and Will "Who was that?"

Cornelia "Ladies you have officially met Tardy Girl. Okay so her name is Adrien Bradford."

Will "Why was she running late?"

Irma "Who knows who cares, but she's always late to something no matter what it is. She's worse than me."

Hay Lin "And it's almost hard to be worse than her."

Irma "Hey!...okay so it's true."

Taranee "I know her. I met her over summer break. She's really fun to hang out with."

Will "Well we better hurry inside before we have to join her come on M!"

**Will grabs Buic by the hand dragging her along as they ran to school. Unknowingly to them they were being watched by the Oracle. Who kept staring at Buic as if in deep thought. Suddenly he gasped loudly shocking Tibor which caused him to turn away from the door to face the Oracle.**

Tibor "What is it Oracle?"

Oracle "Do you see that new girl amongst the guardians?"

Tibor **_leaning forward to look_** "Yes, but what about her?"

Oracle "Look closely do you see anything unique about her?"

Tibor _**scratching his head then shaking it sideways**_ "No Sir I do not."

Oracle _**waving his hand over the smoke image making it to where it showed the girls auras**_ "Now do you see it Tibor?"

Tibor _**leaned forward a little more then he too gasped in shock **_"It can't be!"

Oracle "But it is Tibor. She has finally returned to us. The odd thing is why couldn't I see her till now? Must have been her magic protecting her from all prying eyes. Well let us see just how she fairs, shall we?"

_**---Back with Nerissa---**_

Nerissa _**holding a tear drop shape brown colored pendant **_"So you had it around your neck the whole time. Why?"

Negatta "Did not wish to disturb her. I wanted her to return to me on her own free will."

Nerissa "You old fool, now she's mine. Good-bye father."

**She and her guardians instantly warped out of there. The moment they were gone Negatta reached into his pocket and pulled out a purple pebble then he touched it while saying**.

Negatta "Help me...friend."

**The pebble began blinking sending distress signal to this friend.**

**_---Back at Sheffield Institute---_**

**It was lunch time at school when Buic had entered the cafeteria. She had finally left the only class she wouldn't have any of her new friends in...Geometry. She began to scan the large room for her friends. She finally spotted them sitting at a table near the window and garden doors. She also saw Will waving at her so she waved back. She began to quickly head over there. A little too quickly because at that moment she crashed into some one causing her to land roughly on the floor. At this moment the cafeteria went drop dead silent. Buic looked up to see a really angry girl glaring down at her. She had long down to her knee caps copper brown hair, milk creamy tan white skin, and deep sky blue eyes. These features added onto her curvy body and delicate looking arms plus legs that made her chest the biggest part on her. She had her arms bend straight down, her fists clenched so tight her hands were going from red to white, and her teeth were clenched as well with her pouty lips slightly open. She finally opens her mouth all the way and yells at Buic.**

Girl "What is wrong with you? Are all poor girls as rude and clumsy as you? And what's the hell is wrong with your hair? God your such a pain!"

**Will and the others suddenly ran over to Buic. Will turns to the girl and says loudly.**

Will "Crystal pipe it! Just because you're rich and new in town does not mean you have the right to talk to people that way. Now just cool it and walk away now."

Crystal **_flipping her hair over her left shoulder with her right hand_** "Whatever looser."

**With a click of her heel she turns and leaves the cafeteria followed by a small herd of boys. Taranee and Hay Lin helped Buic to stand up. Buic was shaking slightly as she dusted herself off.**

Cornelia "That is the new rich bitch in town. She makes me look nice."

Irma "And trust me that's hard to do." _**Cornelia jabs her in the side**_ "OWW!"

Will "It's probably best to avoid her okay?"

Taranee "Yah and for now you can come meet some friends I met over summer break. Well you all can of course."

**They walked back over to the table where the girl, Adrien sat along with two others. Adrien had shoulder length black hair with stripes of blue in it, light brown skin, and teal green/blue eyes. She wore a simple baby blue shirt, turquoise skirt, and white socks to go with her navy blue shoes. Next to her was a girl with long down to her waist dark brown hair, sandy brown skin, and almond shape as well colored eyes. She wore a brown bead hide vest over a long sleeve red shirt and a white skirt to go with her leather sandals. Lastly next to her was a girl with short just below her ear length dirty blond hair, peach white skin, and sky blue eyes. She wore a white see through over shirt to cover her spaghetti ice blue shirt, and blue jeans that covered her tennis shoes. Adrien looks to them as they all sat down.**

Adrien "Sorry for being late. I had to catch these guys."

Taranee "I saw you this morning."

Adrien "I probably didn't notice...I was running really late."

All "We could tell."

Will "So who are these two?"

Adrien "Okay from my right to the last girls left it's, me Adrien Bradford, Gale Tamahawk is the girl in the middle, and the last girl is Ileen Crufa."

Gale _**shly**_ "Nice to meet you all."

Buic "Nice to meet you guys I'm M and I just moved here."

Adrien "We could tell you have newbie written all over you."

Buic _**blushing in embarrassment**_ "Sorry..."

Ileen "Don't worry about it. We've all had those awkward moments in life not the same ones, but pretty close."

Cornelia "Well this has turned out to be an okay day."

Taranee **::mind linking to the other guardians::** "Except for having to constantly worry about when Nerissa will show up next."

**All the girls nodded as they watched the four others girls interact with each other. Blunk and Caleb watched from the window hidden amongst the bushes.**

Caleb "Tell me again why we're here Blunk."

Blunk "Blunk smell something Blunk has never smelled before. So Blunk brought his best friend Caleb to investigate. Plus Blunk thought Caleb might like to see Cornelia."

Caleb "At least you got one thing I find interesting in that sentence right."

**Finally at the end of the day the bell rang releasing them from school. The girls slowly walked out this time Irma and Hay Lin were on either side of Buic. While Cornelia, Taranee, and Will followed behind them.**

Will "She seems at little more at ease."

Cornelia "Well that's good glad we're helping. Ya know maybe it's just me, but I feel like there's something ..."

Taranee "Magical about her."

Will "Yah I felt it too. But the heart isn't blinking so maybe it's just our minds messing with us."

Cornelia "Or it's all this stress we're under."

Caleb _**calling from beside the school**_ "Cornelia!!"

Cornelia _**wheeling around smiling**_ "Caleb!!"

**She ran over to him and hugged him. He smiled as they embraced and lightly kissed. Up ahead a little just by the gate Buic, Hay Lin, and Irma had stopped noticing them.**

Buic "Who's that?"

Irma "Oh just Cornelia's boy toy."

Hay Lin "His name is Caleb Irma."

Irma "I know just love messing with those two. Wonder what he's doing here shouldn't he be in Merid---!"

Hay Lin _**slapping her hand over Irma's mouth causing Buic to look at them oddly**_ "Shouldn't he be at my restaurant helping out for tonight? Right Irma?"

Irma _**nodding her head**_ "Vright Vray Whin." :translation: "Right Hay Lin."

Buic "Okay whatever."

Caleb "I came to say hi before heading on patrol."

Cornelia "Thanks glad you came I needed a little stress reliever."

Will "Has Nerissa popped up yet?"

Caleb **_shaking his head_** "No...in most cases I be happy, but with her that just worries me."

Will "Well warn us if you do."

Caleb "I will you can count on that."

Cornelia _**waving her hand**_ "By that smell I can guess Blunk is here with you right?"

Blunk **_popping up from behind Caleb_** "Blunk is here and Blunk says hi."

Taranee "Hey Blunk. Well I gotta get going I have a short date with Nigel before M's party so I better get going. Oh and I invited him to come if that's okay."

Will "Sure I bet she like to make more friends. Hey invited Adrien and those others girls."

Taranee "Great idea well I see my car so bye."

**She ran off passing Buic and them at the gate. Irma and Hay Lin call out to Taranee.**

Irma "See ya later hot head!"

Hay Lin "Don't be late to the party."

Taranee **climbing into her car** ⌠I won't be late, well see ya guys."

**She shut her door and then her mom drove off. Irma and Hay Lin turned back to Buic then said.**

Irma "We gotta walk so we'll see you later tonight be there at 8:00pm okay don't forget."

Hay Lin **pulling out a pen and writing it on Buic's arm** "Here so you won't forget."

Buic "Okay thanks Hay Lin I'll see you guys tonight."

**They began walking down the sidewalk towards their houses. Will and Cornelia began heading back towards Buic.**

Will "Well I'll see you later tonight we're taking the bus home. Don't be late I really want you there."

Buic _**smiling**_ "I will be see ya."

**She waved goodbye as they headed in the opposite direction than that of Irma and Hay Lin. Buic turned back around to Caleb looking around grabbing some weird green creature and heading to the back of the school. She knew Tony would be late picking her up so she went and followed them. She set her back pack in the brush covering it up so no one could steal it. Then she continued following them silently. She peeked around the corner to see the green creature pull out a tooth shape pendant. He then waves it in front of him as if slashing at the air. Then before her very eyes Buic sees a jagged shape white and blue light portal form. Then Caleb walks into it first followed by the green creature who was sniffing the air. He slowly jumps in and then just as it begins shrinking. Buic runs forward and jumps into it. She had no clue why, but she just had the urge to follow them. She finally comes out at the other end landing on her rear which really hurt suddenly she hears someone say.**

Unknown "Blunk how the hell did she follow us?"

**She opens her eyes to see Caleb okay multiple Calebs talking to the green creature identified as Blunk.**

Blunk "Blunk not know, but this is the funny scent Blunk told you about. Blunk says it smell like honey and roses...Blunk hates that smell."

Caleb _**extending a hand towards her**_ "Need some help?"

Buic **_standing up shakingly_** "Uh..uh...uh."

**She suddenly tears off running away from them she could still hear Caleb calling wait after her. They quickly ran after her yelling for her to stop. But it seemed almost like magic that she could out run them. Finally they gave up kneeling over gasping for breath. Caleb turned to Blunk and said sternly.**

Caleb "Go get the guardians I have to go after her."

Blunk "Why Blunk have to?"

Caleb "Cause they'll know it's you immediately. Plus you're they only one of us that can go back and forth."

Blunk "Oh yah Blunk go."

**He warped a portal and disappeared out of there. Meanwhile Buic ran not daring to look behind it wasn't until she stole a split second of a glance behind her that she ran into someone. She fell backwards on to her rear she cried out in pain as she looked up to see what she had ran into. She saw three drunk and horny men staring down at her. She turned pale white as she got up and ran from them. They smiled as they tossed their empty bottles of wine to ground to run after. She ran back down the street seeing Caleb coming towards her she turned right down an alley way. Suddenly she stepped on a small stone that opened a trap door beneath her. She fell into it and just as quickly as it had opened it closed showing no signs of a door ever being there. Buic slid down the slanted square shape shaft. She finally came out of another trap door that landed her on a platform 7 feet below her. Luckily on the way down her shirt got caught on a pole, but then her shirt ripped and she fell 3 feet from the ground. She rubbed her sore rear as she slowly worked her way to a standing position. Suddenly a voice from behind her said.**

Unknown "Child what are you doing here?"

**Buic turned around to see a guy in a black outfit mostly with some trims of red on it and he had long blond hair. She stared at the electrical looking bars that held him captive like a...prisoner.**

Unknown "Are you deaf child I asked you a question?"

Buic "No stupid I'm not deaf or else I wouldn't had turned around to look at you duh! But where am I anyways?"

Unknown "So you do not know of this place? I can't say I'm too surprise though."

Buic **_raising an eye brow_** "Why?"

Unknown "You're wearing similar clothing to that of the vile guardians."

Buic "Guardians who are they?"

Unknown "My worse enemy."

Buic "Yah and you look like a real charmer."

Unknown "Silence you stupid girl! My name is Prince Phobos you don't know who you're messing with."

Buic "Honestly do I look like I care and secondly it doesn't look like you'll be getting out of there anytime soon."

Phobos "Just you watch me."

_**---Meanwhile with Nerissa---**_

**Nerissa had appeared in Meridian when suddenly the locator amulet started blinking brightly. She held it up and it showed an arrow pointing her north.**

Nerissa "So she's here in Meridian after all wonderful just wonderful."

_**---Meanwhile back at Heatherfeild---**_

Will "What?!! How could you Blunk?"

Blunk_** twitching as he stood in front of Will at the park**_ "Blunk not know funny smell was from new girl. Blunk sorry."

Cornelia "Don't be too hard on him."

Will "Blunk don't worry I'm not mad at you I'm just worried about her. Okay guys you ready?"

Taranee "Yah!"

Hay Lin "Of course!"

Irma "Uh duh!"

Cornelia "Let's do this then Will."

Will _**holding up the heart of Kandrakar**_ "Guardians unite!"

Irma 1st to transform "Water!"

Taranee 2nd to transform "Fire!"

Cornelia 3rd to transform "Earth!"

Hay Lin 4th to transform "Air!"

Will last to transform "Quintessent!"

**Will opens a portal to Meridian with the heart praying they find Buic in time for her own welcoming party. They came out on the other side just as Nerissa and her guardians flew by over their heads.**

Will "Oh no! Nerissa!"

Hay Lin "What could she being doing here?"

Taranee "We better go find out."

**They flew up and followed after Nerissa. Who led them to the prison where they kept...**

Will "What could Nerissa be doing seeing Phobos?"

Cornelia "It's Nerissa we're talking about she probably wants his power to add to her own."

**Nerissa finally entered the same area as Buic to see the arrow on the locator amulet pointing at the girl. Nerissa looked at the girl and smiled then she walked forward towards a now frightened Buic.**

Buic "Who the hell are you?"

Nerissa "Why I'm your sister Nerissa...dear Kandria."

Buic **clutching her head** "Oww...that name."

Nerissa "Yes it was once your name and shall be once again."

Phobos "Witch! You're saying that this girl is the reincarnation of the Princess of Teratopia."

Nerissa "Not just saying it's fact. This amulet showed me the location of her soul and it's inside you my dear child. Now why don't you just come with me..."

**Nerissa extended a hand out towards Buic as her and her guardians began to swarm around Buic. Leaving her no escape routes. Suddenly Will and the others came flying in. Will spotted Buic surrounded by the former guardians.**

Will "M!"

Buic _**looking up and her eyes wide in shock**_ "Wi...Will?" **thinking::**"_Oh my god...she's a fairy...they're all fairies!_"

Nerissa "Damnit! I was so close grab her Yan Lin!."

**Yan Lin in obedience reached out to grab Buic, but Cornelia made the stone that was beneath her move. The floating stone carried Buic away from Yan Lin's reach. Cornelia set Buic down by them. Suddenly Caleb came running into the room followed by Shagon, Napoleon, and Mr. Huggles who were transformed into their regent power granted forms.**

Matt "Sorry I'm late Blunk came and got me as soon as you guys had left."

Will "It's okay, but we gotta keep Buic safe."

Matt "So she really is here?"

Will "Yah, by mistake."

At that very moment inside the tomb of Kandria the crystal shattered before Negatta's very eyes. He saw her body fade and the heart of Teratopia teleport. He knew at that moment she was back. Suddenly the heart of Teratopia in a burst of light appeared above floating over everyone's heads. Will looked up at it realizing how similar it was to the heart of Kandrakar. She heard a gasp from behind her so she turns around to see the others looking at Buic shockingly. Her eyes were pale white and her mouth was slightly open as she stared up in the direction of the floating necklace. Buic's hair was starting to grow longer and her skin more paler, but at that moment Nerissa flies up to it trying to snatch it, but it shocks and repels her.

Nerissa "But why can't I touch it?"

Buic _**speaking in a different voice**_ "Dear sister didn't I tell you it can not be change you are not meant to have it no matter if I am dead or other wise."

Will "M what's wrong with you?"

Buic "M who is this M? I am Kandria princess of Teratopia and the heart of Teratopia the twin heart to the heart of Kandrahkar."

Will, Cornelia, Taranee, Irma, Hay Lin, Matt, Napoleon, and Caleb "What!?"

**Suddenly Buic grabbed her head and began to sway on her feet. Her features reverted to normal like she had never changed at all. The necklace suddenly zooms down from above them to right in front of Buic's face. She looked at it and said nervously.**

Buic "Will what's going on here? Why is this happening to me? I'm really...scared Will."

Will "It's okay M that necklace is yours. You can take it."

**Buic reached her right hand out hesitantly towards the floating necklace. Finally turning her palm upwards as if to receive it the necklace floats down into her hand. Resting there it finally stops blinking. Nerissa then growls in frustration and anger while tightly clenching her fists. At that moment more reinforcements for the guardians came bursting in through the doorway completely out numbering and out powering Nerissa.**

Nerissa "I'll be back for her just you wait she will be mine and the power as well."

Will "And we'll be there to stop you every time."

**With that Nerissa and her fellow guardians warped out of their leaving them to talk amongst themselves. Will immediately turned her attention to Buic. Who at the moment was shaking so bad and turning so pale that Will instantly knew she would faint any second now. Sure enough a soft thump! to the ground gave signal that she had fainted. Will looked at Buic's face to see a mixture of fear, uncertainty, and hope in her sleeping expression. They warped a portal back to the basement of Hay Lin's family restaurant and when they had arrived they woke Buic up.**

Will "Hey M we're here."

Buic "Oh...I just had the worse dream Will."

Will "Well you can tell me about it later first it's time for your party."

Buic _smiling_ "Oh yah that's right the party. I'm a little nervous though."

Will _**guiding her up the basement steps**_ "Don't be I'm here with you."

Buic "Thanks will for everything."

Will _**smiling back**_ "No problem..."

**Buic never seem to recall her trip to Meridian nor how she wound up with a new necklace. But things were definitely changing for her. For better or worse we won't know till later. But this was her first step towards awakening fully.**

* * *

((End)) 

** Special Song: by anime1lover aka me aka Kimberly Higgs**

_**---Dreaming---**_

_We are all dreaming  
we are all dreaming  
yah_

**V 1**  
_ I've been waiting for you so long  
this feeling inside is growing so strong  
Never knew feelings like this  
Could really exist  
I waited for you days upon days  
for you to make me say  
that I love you  
and for you to say you love me too please say you do_

**Chorus:**  
_ We are all dreaming we are all dreaming  
of a future for us to see  
me and you are dreaming me and you are dreaming  
for our love to last always  
I am now dreaming I am now dreaming  
for you to come to me  
because now we are all dreaming…_

**V 2**  
_ Even when the weather goes so wrong  
my heart will always stay strong  
Just by dreaming of you  
I will pray you dream of me too  
And even if I loose my way  
I'll find a path back to you someday  
I know you love me too  
that's why I love youI truly do_

**((chorus))**

**Special chorus:**  
_ Don't worry baby  
even if the whole world goes crazy  
I'll still love you so true  
and I know you'll still love me too  
Even if the sky goes dark  
you'll be the light in my heart  
never too near never too far apart  
because we are all dreaming..._

_We are all dreaming_

_We are all dreaming_

_We are all dreaming…yah_ **(fade repeatingly)**

* * *

**Demona:** _That went well..._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _What did?_

**anime1lover:** (sitting down with a bowl of cheddar flavor popcorn) _The first recording of this story of course._

Demona: _Naturally it was because of me._

**anime1lover:** _The hell it was..._

**Will: **_Are they always like this?_

**Boss:** _Only everyday..._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Sad isn't it?_

**Matt:** _Not really...okay it is._

**Irma:** _They act like an old married couple...it's hilarious._

**Taranee:** _Irma sometimes you say the dumbest of things._

**Irma:** _Hey now!_

**Cornelia:** _I was the most beautiful one so far._

**Caleb:** _If her ego had a size I say it's about as big as the earth._

**Cornelia:** _You're lucky I'm dating you or else I turn you into a flower myself._

**Buic:** _Ummm...since everyone seems to be busy I'll be kind of enough to say it. Thank you for reading, please review, and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you and see you next time._

**Nerissa:** _You're mine sweet little girl..._

**Buic:** _Oh god I think she's going to rape me...eeep!!_ (runs off)

**anime1lover:** _See ya._

**All:** _Bye!_

* * *

**Anime1lover: **_Hey guys there's one last thing I wanted to leave with you before you go. Some random and fun facts._

_# 1: _**Buic Ford Higgs was almost my name. My mom threatened my dad that if he didn't help pick a name I end up with that or worse. Though she wound up naming me after her original name before she got adopted.**

_# 2:_**There are two different names for Hay Lin's family restaurant Golden Dragon (tv version) and Silver Dragon (comic/novel book version) funny right?**

_# 3:_ **There are two different spellings for the heart of the veil Kandrakar or Candracar. Interesting isn't it? Well I hope you enjoyed these fun facts for chapter 1. Look out for chapter 2.**


End file.
